Telephone equipment racks for mounting communication equipment and apparatus have conventionally comprised rectangular frames made of aluminum or steel with no width adjustability. Telephone companies have in general required the telephone equipment racks to be of what is conventionally referred to as a 19" width or a 23" width. This width refers to the approximate distance on a horizontal line between centers of a pair of opposed holes at a given level on the front or rear face of the vertical uprights forming the sides of the telephone equipment rack. The conventional channel uprights on the sides of the rack have been either welded or bolted to one or more connecting base plates extending between the uprights at the bottom of the rack and to a connecting bar extending between the uprights at the top of the rack. The connecting bar at the top, the connecting base plates at the bottom, and the uprights have all been separately fabricated. Furthermore, the rack has been available in only one width, i.e., in either a so-called 19" rack or a so-called 23" rack. There has not been available a rack which could be contracted to the 19" width or expanded to the 23" width. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a rack construction which would allow the rack to be expanded to a 23" width or contracted to a 19' width so as to meet the needs for both widths in the industry. Further, it would be desirable to provide such an adjustable rack in which it was not required to separately fabricate and bolt or weld connector bars to the uprights. The object of the invention thus becomes that of providing such a rack to meet a need which has existed for at least 25 years in the industry.